1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical instrument of the cabasa type having a substantially cylindrical hollow main body with a cover plate, and a base plate, and a handle connected to the base plate, wherein between the cover plate and base plate along the outer surface of the main body beaded-string-like sounding bodies are arranged extending in the circumferential direction, which, when the main body is rhythmically shaken, by their movement against each other and relative to the surface of the main body, generate a tone. Musical instruments of this type are referred to as a cabasa.
2. Background Art
In the case of previously known musical instruments of this type, it was assumed until now that the tone generation and radiation takes place primarily on the surface of the main body in combination with the sounding bodies that are arranged there.